show_by_rockfandomcom-20200214-history
あすいろ恋模様
Listen Japanese= もしも明日で世界が終わるなら その手を繋いで　そばにいさせて 恋は突然だと誰かは言ったけど 無縁な話だとタカをくくっていた 気付けばキミのことを考えている 視線が合うたびに胸が熱くなる 高鳴る心　抑えきれずに 今すぐ気持ちをさらけ出したいけど もしも明日で世界が終わるなら 「好きだよ」「愛してる」キミに伝えたいよ 傷付くことを恐れていたら このまま何も変われやしないから そばに居させて臆病な私の たったひとつの願いを 聞いて欲しいキミだけに フル版 ニコ動にあったのでひっぱってきた もしも明日で世界が終わるなら その手を繋いでそばに居させて 恋は突然だと 誰かは言ったけど 無縁な話だと 高を括っていた 気づけば君のこと 考えている 視線が合うたびに 胸が熱くなる 高鳴る心 抑えきれずに 今すぐ気持ちを 曝け出したいけど もしも明日で 世界が終わるなら 好きだよ 愛してる 君に伝えたいよ 傷つくことを 恐れていたら このまま何も 変われやしないから そばに居させて 臆病な私の たった一つの願いを 聞いてほしい君だけに 何気無い言葉に 笑ったり泣いたり 恋は戦争だと 始めて知った夏 背伸びして強がって 並んでみても 歩幅が合わなくて 君が遠くなる もう少しだけ 近づけたなら こんなに苦しい 思いもしないのに もしもこの気持ちが 届いたなら その手で 抱きしめて 望みすぎなのかな 傷つくことは 恐れないから どうか貴方に 伝わりますように そばで聞いてて 臆病な私が 勇気を振り絞るから 伝えたい君だけに 突然だけど これから私が言うこと 静かに聞いてほしいんだ 今だけ臆病な心に さよならを たとえ明日で 世界が終わっても 後悔しないよ 君に出会えたこと これが私の 精一杯の気持ち 鈍感な君に 伝わるといいけど そばに居させて 臆病な私の たった一つの願いを 聞いてほしい君だけに 多分あってるんじゃないんすか。 修正よろしく。 |-| Romaji= moshimo asu de sekai ga owaru nara sono te wo tsunaide soba ni isasete koi ha totsuzen da to dareka ha itta kedo muen na hanashi da to taka wo kukutteita kidzukeba kimi no koto kangaeteiru shisen ga au tabi ni mune ga atsukunaru takanaru kokoro osaekirezu ni ima sugu kimochi wo sarakedashitai kedo moshimo asu de sekai ga owaru nara suki da yo aishiteru kimi ni tsutaetai yo kizutsuku koto wo osoreteitara kono mama nanimo kaware yashinai kara soba ni isasete okubyou na watashi no tatta hitotsu no negai wo kiite hoshii kimi dake ni nanigenai kotoba ni warattari naitari koi ha sensou da to hajimete shitta natsu senobi shite tsuyogatte narandemitemo hohaba ga awanakute kimi ga tookunaru mou sukoshi dake chikadzuketa nara konna ni kurushii omoi mo shinai no ni moshimo kono kimochi ga todokeita nara sono te de dakishimete nozomi sugi nano ka na kizutsuku koto ha osorenai kara douka anata ni tsutawarimasu you ni soba de kiitete okubyou na watashi ga yuuki wo furishiboru kara tsutaetai kimi dake ni dousen dakedo kore kara watashi ga iu koto shizuka ni kiite hoshiin da ima dake okubyou na kokoro ni sayonara wo tatoe asu de sekai ga owattemo koukai shinai yo kimi ni deaeta koto kore ga watashi no seiippai no kimochi doukan na kimi ni tsutawaru to ii kedo soba ni isasete okubyou na watashi no tatta hitotsu no negai wo kiite hoshii kimi dake ni |-| English= If the world were to end in the morning Please don’t let go of my hand Let me stay by your side I heard somewhere that “Love strikes so suddenly” I thought I was indifferent and I held back my feelings But soon I realized I was constantly thinking about you And now every time I see you my chest gets hot My heart beating so fast; uncontrollable I want to confess my feelings right now, but… If the world were to end in the morning I’d want to tell you “I like you; I’m in love with you” If I’m too afraid to have my feelings hurt Than nothing will ever change My timidity may be holding me back But I want you to hear my single wish: Let me stay by your side, and only yours Through nonchalant words, we laughed and cried together That summer I first learned why “Love is War” We pushed ourselves and acted tough, all side-by-side But our paces don’t suit each other; you’ve become even more distant But if we came just a little closer together I wouldn’t have these painful feelings If these feelings were to reach you And you held me tightly… I’m getting my hopes up, huh? … I’m not afraid of having my feelings hurt because I want them to reach you, somehow And by your side, despite my timidity, I’d muster all my courage because I want to tell this to only you It happened so suddenly, but from now on I want you to quietly listen to what I’ll say Just for now I’ll say “goodbye” to my cowardly heart Even if the world was to end in the morning I wouldn’t have any regrets, because I was able to meet you That’s the most of my feelings I can express But it’s fine if you’re too thick to understand My timidity may be holding me back But I want you to hear my single wish: Let me stay by your side, and only yours Category:Songs sung by Criticrista Category:Songs